


before the fall

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: MANIA: obsessive love; unhealthy love; love that consumes and destroys
Relationships: Idril Celebrindal/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> A 100-word drabble written for [oneringnet](https://oneringnet.tumblr.com)'s August 2020 "Types of Love" event. Accompanied by a moodboard, which you can see [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/627815211435540481) on tumblr.
> 
> In this house we sympathize with Maeglin!! He knows he's fucked up and he's even more fucked up about it!!

I shouldn’t want you. I don’t _want_ to want you. I want you to be free, to be happy, and you can never have that with me.

I live in my father’s shadow; I strive for glory but find only further darkness.

But you are light, goodness, everything I am not and cannot have. How can I _not_ love you, sinful though it is?

I am damned and doomed already, and I cannot drag you with me. And yet if I am helpless in my fate, what is wrong with seizing what little joy I may have before the fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
